My divided heart
by xDaniiBabesx
Summary: Bellas stuck in a tight situation, she's divided between Edward and Jacob. Who is the right person to be with?


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you like it! Reviews are totally appreciated!**

_**Summary: Bellas in a bit of a situation, she divided between Edward and Jake, but who will she choose? **_

_Bella's POV:_

I rolled over onto my side. This was hopeless there was no chance I was going to sleep tonight. Without Edward there it seemed I couldn't function properly. The silence was deafening, on an average night when Edward wasn't hunting I would fall into my dreams to the quiet sound of his breathing. I glance over at the glowing red numbers at my bedside.

"Not even ten o'clock." I grumbled to myself. My thoughts strayed to my future, I was due to marry Edward in the next few months and I was nervous as hell. But also excited in a way, it marked when I would become a vampire. Beautiful, strong, immortal, less clumsy; everything I wanted to be, but wasn't.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from downstairs, I quietly got off my bed and opened the door, I cautiously peeked around the corner. Making sure no one was in the hall. It was all about being subtle you see. As I flung open my door my foot caught it and I flew headlong towards the stairs. Well subtly was defiantly out the window. I pulled myself up and brushed my PJ's off. I stumbled down the stairs but ran as soon as i saw who it was.

"Jake!" I whisper shouted. Charlie was upstairs asleep after all. He went to the bottom of the staircase and I flew at his wrapping my legs around his large torso and burying my head in the crook of his shoulder breathing in his scent. After our little reunion, I climbed down and pulled my hair into a bun.

"So, don't take this personally. But what are you doing here?" I asked

"I thought I smelt an intruder, so I phased and came to check it out." He answered with his lop-sided grin. I couldn't help but be swooned he kept tabs on me, making sure I was okay; even though I was going to become his mortal enemy soon.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He carried on I laughed, he obviously didn't know the meaning of the word quietly.

We sat down on the couch for a while and just talked and joked. I hadn't seen him in over a month and we just caught up with each other. After an hour or so he stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up too, I hugged his and he place a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"Bye bells, sweet dreams." He said. I was sad he was leaving, I didn't want him too.

"You too Jake." I answered. He left and I sighed, well at least I had done something over than _think_, which I might add, I had been doing all day.

The weekend passed with anything special and all too soon it was Monday morning. School passed surprisingly quickly and I was my red beat up truck heading to Edwards with a Cheshire grin covering my face. He was back from his hunting trip and I was ecstatic. He didn't know I was coming, but I'm sure he expected me to show up sometime today. The truck groaned as I pushed the gas faster.

I pulled into the turning and hurried towards my goal; the Cullen's front door. Though this was taking longer then I would've liked. I soon got there as the door flew open, even though I was kind of expecting it. They have super-human hearing and I do make a lot of noise.

"Beautiful." Edward greeted me in that velvety voice that I adored. I blushed crimson and looked though my eyelashes.

"Hey." I said back.

He then proceeded to take me to his room, but I noticed something amiss.

"Since when do you need a bed?" I asked inquisitively. I mean come on, vampires don't sleep!

"Well, Alice had a vision. Apparently you're sleeping here tonight." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Edward!" I scolded, "I would've been fine the couch and a blanket!"

He just winked at me, whist lifting me onto the bed. Half an hour later, after making my rounds of hellos we were back on Edwards's bed talking. I must say it felt weird, even though he spent his nights with me on my bed at Charlie's. This felt different somehow.

The conversation came to a halt and we sat in an awkward silence. I looked over at him with my 'suggestive' look and he sat up, vampire-speed.

"Bella, I couldn't bear it if I hurt you." He protested. I silently raised an eyebrow and he looked pained.

"But Edward, I don't want to leave this life a virgin!" I argued.

"I know Bella-!" he began, but I cut him short.

"That the thing Edward, you don't!" I shouted, throwing myself onto the bed quite dramaticly.

He grasped my hands in on hand and forced me to look at him with the other, Bella," He said. " I could kill you."

"I trust you." I said, pinning him with what I hoped to be an adorable look.

"Ok Bella..." he sighed. He then leaned back on the bed picked up a horror novel and started reading.

**R.E.V.I.E.W please**


End file.
